Look After You
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Para Isshin, Masaki era como el sol, justo como esa mujer para el hombre de la película.


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Hueco existencial que se cuenta en el capítulo del manga 536.**

**Nota: **_**I'll Look After You**_** es la expresión inglesa para "Me ocuparé de ti", "Cuidaré de ti". Como gusten.**

* * *

**LOOK AFTER YOU**

_Capítulo Único_

La película era aburrida, aburrida y más aburrida. Aburrida elevada a la potencia de mil. O dos millones. Gracias al cielo ya iba a terminar. Además, las palomitas y la soda ya se habían agotado desde hacía mucho tiempo. A él le disgustaban las películas románticas; no acababa de entender muy bien el porqué de tanto embrollo cuando simplemente podían decirse las cosas al uno al otro y acabar con esos tontos problemas de buenas a primeras. Si tanto querían al otro, no era difícil desprenderse de todo aquello que les retenía. ¿No es que se debe ir a por la cosa más importante? Justo como él, que había abandonado la Sociedad de Almas por aquella deuda con Masaki que nunca le terminaría de pagar.

Pero, en realidad, el principal problema de Isshin con las películas románticas no era la gran cantidad de clichés y tramas repetitivas que utilizaban, sino que Masaki lo arrastraba al cine cada semana sin falta para ver una o dos de ésas. Había qué decirlo, estaba hastiado.

Ahora, la película estaba dando sus últimas patadas de ahogado. El hombre había terminado de contar a su hijo la historia de su vida con su madre sobre una cama de hospital, tosiendo como si le fuera a salir un pulmón, lo cual Isshin encontró gracioso, pero se contuvo las ganas de reír porque sería reprendido por alguna señora a su alrededor. Ya había pasado varias veces antes. Prestó atención a la última parte del largometraje, como siempre; él veía solamente el inicio y el final de esas películas molestas.

"_Tu madre, Steven, para mí, era como el sol. Su simple presencia iluminaba mi vida"._

Pequeños gemidos se escucharon a su alrededor. Volteó un poco a ver a Masaki de reojo, sólo para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Ella no gemía, sin embargo, tenía los labios apretados tan fuerte como podía para no sollozar. De sus ojos escapaba un torrente de lágrimas imparables que parecía sorprendente que aún pudiera ver. Él se quedó congelado, simplemente mirándola llorar. La película acabó al cabo de tres minutos. Los créditos comenzaron a rodar pero Masaki no paraba de llorar y él tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

Con el dorso de la mano, ella se secó las lágrimas como pudo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo cuidadosamente observada. Isshin volteó antes de que lo pillara. Ella volvió a limpiarse el rostro con las muñecas, tratando de borrar el rastro del agua salada de sus mejillas.

—Vá-vámonos —hipó, delatando su estado. Isshin fingió no darse cuenta tampoco. No sabía qué hacer. Ella nunca lloraba y ninguna chica había llorado antes frente a él tampoco.

Salieron del cine caminando hombre con hombro, como siempre. La respiración de ella continuaba siendo irregular. No podía parar de llorar, cada vez que recordaba la película los ojos se le volvían agua. El Shinigami se tornó incómodo por causa de su inutilidad para consolar a Masaki, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué debía consolarla.

Él, con mucho, la prefería riendo, alegre. Bromeando con él o burlándose. Siendo inocente en su mirada, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Siendo fuerte. ¿Por qué ella debía estar llorando y él sin poder hacer nada? Porque ella llorando era un día de lluvia y sonriendo, como siempre lo hacía, era igual a un día soleado.

Sí, eso era. Para Isshin, Masaki era como el sol, justo como esa mujer para el hombre de la película.

* * *

**Como ven, mi estudio de mercado funcionó xD y, gracias a Kubo Tite, tengo mucho jugo que sacarle a esta pareja (¡Amén al hueco existencial en la historia de estos dos!). Además, tenía que escribir algo de esta escena antes de que me ganaran ja ja ja**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: El título no es nada especial, simplemente una canción de The Fray que escuchaba en ese momento. Sí, gran trabajo con los títulos, Kristall Blauw.**


End file.
